A Saiyan Valentine's Day
by Konoha's Hanyou Kunoichi
Summary: It's an ordinary Valentine's Day.But with two Saiyans without a valentine. How will it turn out? Will they know that their Valentine is right in front of them? Will they admit they feelings and have a magical Valentine's day or never admit their feelings and have a horrible Valentine's Day? Trunks X OC. Dedicated to Roxie-Fearlessstorm


**This is my first Dragon Ball Z one-shot. Also thank you to everyone and my reviewers who are reading my story. This story is dedicated to Roxie-fearlessstorm, for giving me the idea to write this story.**

**Kiara is my own character, she is also a Saiyan.**

**I Don't Own Dragon Ball Z . Such a shame I know. But I do own Kiara. YAY!**

It was Valentine's Day. Everyone had a special Valentine, except two Saiyans. So Kiara decided to go to C.C. The first person she sees is a lavender haired man with cerulean eyes wearing sweatpants and no shirt.

"Hey Trunks" Kiara said looking in Trunks' eyes

'_Wow his eyes shine like an ocean' _Kiara thought.

"Hey Kiara. Looking for Bra and Pan huh." Trunks said

"Yea I wanted to visit them so we can go to hang out together." Kiara said

"They are not here right now. Goten took Bra to a special Valentine's Day dinner and Pan's on a date." Trunks said

"Oh, Okay" Kiara said sadly

"Trunks who is your Valentine?" Kiara said questioned hoping that his that he doesn't have one.

"No one I'm just home watching TV. and training. Hey how about you. Who is your Valentine Kia-Kia?" Trunks said smirking seeing that Kiara is getting by noticing her ki is changing.

Trunks has been calling me that ever since I was born. He also does the same thing to pan by calling her Panny.

'_One day I am gonna get him back for calling me that dumb nickname.' _Kiara thought angry

"I don't have a valentine boxer boy" She smirks watching Trunk scowling

"Why not?" Trunks asks awkwardly

'_I wonder why he is asking me that. Maybe he does like me. YAY YAY!' _She thought cheerful

"Cause nobody likes me." She said smiling still thinking if Trunks likes her.

"Of course they do like you. You just don't notice it. Anyway I like you." Trunks said smiling

"Of course you like me because I'm your parent's friend's daughter." Kiara said sadly

'_What was I thinking he probably doesn't love me at all. But I still wish I was his Valentine' _Kiara thought sadly

"Kia-Kia you know that's not true. I like you for you." Trunks said trying to cheer her up.

"Trunks" Kiara said smiling since Trunks was cheering her up

"Yes" He answered

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"Why don't you have a Valentine? Girls are always following around" She said gently and sweetly

"Because I don't like those girls. They only like me for my looks, fame and fortune."

"I like you for you." Kiara said cheering him up.

"Of course you do." Trunks smirked

I hit him with a heart shaped pillow. "Very funny Trunks." She laughed

'_I wished you loved me' _Trunks thought of

Trunks loved Kiara ever since she was born.

"Trunks will you be my Valentine?" Kiara mumbled quietly

"What" Trunks said

"Willyoubemyvalentine?" She said quickly

"WHAT" Trunks yelled

"WILL YOU BE MY VALENTINE TRUNKS?" She screamed

Trunks looked at Kiara shocked with his eyes opened wide.

"Forget it I shouldn't have asked." Kiara said with tears in her eyes

"No Kiara that's not it. I was just surprised why you would want me to be your valentine." Trunks said kindly wiping away Kiara tears

"So" Kiara said smiling

"So I'll be your Valentine" She said

"Really" She said happily

"Really, but Kiara I just want to know why you want me to be your valentine." He said

"Cause I love you." She mumbled

"What" Trunks said confused

"Cause I love you." She said loud

"Good! Cause I love you too." Trunks exclaimed

"Trunks I wanted to tell you before but-"She said before she was cut of by Trunks kissing her. "But nothing all that matters is that we both love each other." Trunks said kissing her

"I love you Boxer Boy"

"I love you Kia-Kia"

**Thanks for reading my story. Thanks again to Roxie-fearlessstorm for requesting me to a story about this. Also suggestion and tips are allowed because I want to know how I can make my stories better for everyone. Tell me if I should make a squeal for this. Vote on my poll.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW!**


End file.
